1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reproduction controlling device, an image reproduction controlling method, and an image reproduction controlling program capable of reproducing an image file which at least contains information on an image.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus including a flat panel liquid crystal display (LCD) is known as a display apparatus which displays an image on an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or a cellular phone. In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, by supplying an image signal having a predetermined frequency (for example, 60 Hz (Hertz)) from an image reproduction display device to a liquid crystal display, an image is displayed in accordance with the image signal (see JP-A-2003-315765, JP-A-2002-175063, and JP-A-2004-233949).
However, after a still image (also referred to as a “first image”), which is an example of an image other than a video, is displayed, another image (also referred to as a “second image”) different from the first image is sometimes displayed on the liquid crystal display. At this time, when the first image is displayed for a long time (for example, “30 minutes”), the first image may overlap with the second image, and thus remains as an afterimage (referred to as “image sticking”) on the liquid crystal display on which the second image is being displayed. This afterimage occurs since the charges stored in the liquid crystal display during displaying the first image cannot all be discharged when the first image is switched to the second image. As a method of inhibiting this afterimage from occurring, there is known as a method of setting a frame frequency to a high frequency.
When the frame frequency of an image signal supplied to the liquid crystal display is set to the higher frequency, the charges are discharged numerous times from the liquid crystal display on which the first image is displayed, compared to a case where the frame frequency is a lower frequency. Therefore, in order to switch an image displayed on the liquid crystal display from the first image to the second image, the charges stored during displaying the first image are almost discharged, and then the image signal for the second image is supplied. As a consequence, the first image is inhibited from remaining as the afterimage on the liquid crystal display on which the second image is displayed. That is, it is difficult for a user to view the afterimage occurring due to the first image on the liquid crystal display.
However, when a compressed video file (image file) stored in a storage device such as a memory card is reproduced, a decode processor (for example, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) in an image reproduction controlling device executes a decode process by reading the compressed video file from the storage device. Image data subjected to the decode process are transmitted from the decode processor to an internal RAM of the image reproduction control device via a bus. Thereafter, the image data temporarily stored in the RAM are sequentially read in each period corresponding to a frame frequency and are output to the liquid crystal display. As a consequence, a video of the compressed video file is displayed on the liquid crystal display.
However, when the frame frequency becomes a high frequency, a throughput processed in the decode processor is increased and the amount of image data transmitted via the bus is also increased. As a consequence, the decode process may be delayed or a process of reading the image data from the RAM may be delayed. For this reason, a problem may arise in that a noise occurs in the liquid crystal display, on which the video is displayed, since the frame frequency becomes the high frequency and thus the throughput in the image reproduction control device is increased.